movie_inventionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Virgil's Design and Movement
Ultrasonic Laser The Ultrasonic laser is a one of the most unusual pieces of technology for Virgil. This specific machine is designed to melt the rock in front of the ship. According to Edward " Brazz" Brazzelton, the laser melts the rock and the ultrasonics ( vibrational or stress waves in elastic media that have a frequency of above 20 kilohertz, the highest frequency of sound waves that can be detected by the human ear.) break it apart and make a large hole about 70 feet deep. By my guess, the rotational speed is about 80 r.p.m. Laser Test 01.gif|Laser Test 01 Laser Test 02.gif|Laser Test 02 Virgil laser 01.gif|Laser Power Up 01 Virgil laser 02.gif|Laser Power Up 02 Virgil Laser 03.gif|Laser Activation Virgil Laser 04.gif|Pre-Laser Test Impellers The impellers are the large drills on the outside of Virgil's compartments. They can spin at about 1,000 RPM to 2,500 RPM. What's also intresting about these parts, is that they spin in different directions ( clockwise and counterclockwise). This is another unusal part of Virgil. Virgils Drills 02.gif|Impeller Power Up The Core virgil 09.jpg|Impeller Constuction Impeller Power Up 01.gif|Impeller Power Up 02 Impeller Movements.gif|Impeller Movement Six Compartments For the six members of the team, the needed a place to stay for the next 2 days. Virgil is loaded with 6 compartments. Each one has its own specific job. The Locomotive Unit mostly controls the ships movements and tells the crew how fast they are going, life support readings ( oxygen levels and temperature readings), and any problems ( like a another compartment has been breached). The navagiation compartment tells where the ship is in the planet and caluclates any other problems the crew has ( like calculating the blasts needed to restart the core). The living quarters is designed to hold beds for any members of the crew who just needed to relax. In the back of that, the medical compartment is designed to deal with anything with the health issues of the crew members. The enginnering compartment holds all the basic computer and basic control commands for virgil. The bomb compartment holds the 5-200 megaton atomic bombs. Finally, the weapons controls module takes care of the bomb controls for detetation. The Core virgil 04.jpg|Locomotive Unit Navigation Compartment 03-bmp.jpg|Navigation Compartment Medical Compartment.jpg|Medical Compartment Engineering 01-bmp.jpg|Engineering Compartment Bomb Compartment.jpg|Bomb Compartment Weapons Compartment 01.jpg|Weapons Control Module Hydrualic Ejection System In case, of emergency, Virgil is equipt with a hydrualic ejection system. Its designed to eject damaged compartments that have been breached. This comparments that are shown here are either breached or ejected for some other reasons. Weapons Compartment Ejected.gif|Weapons Control Module Ejected : Breached Virgil Compartment Seperation 03.gif|Bomb Compartment Ejected Scene 55 ( Ejecting Engineering Compartment).gif|Engineering Compartment Ejected Virgil Compartment Seperation.gif|Navigation Compartment Ejected Ejection System Switchboard-bmp.jpg|Ejection Switchboard Scene 55 ( Seperation Plan).gif|Compartment Separation Plan Locking System-bmp.jpg|Hydraulic Compartment Release Locking System MRI Camera Navigation System The MRI camera Navigation System is designed to display the team what Virgil's is going through. It's somewhat like the xray machines like at the hospital. It sees through the body, and this can see through the layers of the earth. As director Jon Amiel describes the images *Dark Brown of the Crust *Dark Red of the Upper Mantle *Bright Orange of the Lower Mantle *Bright Yellow and White of the Outer Core MRI Camera ocean view-bmp.jpg|Ocean View MRI Camera Crust image-bmp.jpg|Crust View Upper Mantle MRI Camera View-bmp.jpg|Upper Mantle View Mantle, Lower MRI Camera-bmp.jpg|Lower Mantle View Outer Core MRI Camera-bmp.jpg|Outer Core View Core, Inner MRI Camera-bmp.jpg|Inner Core View ( Best one I can find)